Blinded
by Kidea
Summary: Joey's dad has been sent to jail again and he goes to stay with Seto. They fight all the time and Joey hasn't done anything. He leaves...but something bad's about to happen. Seto can feel it. Yaoi, lemon in later chapters.


Kidea: Hehe I know I said no more fanfics but I could resist this one. It's been tugging at me for a bit so…I decided to write it anyway.

Joey: Why me TT

Kidea: Because I said so!

Yugi: Yay I get to do the disclaimer Kidea does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with it…yeah…was that good?

Kidea: Wonderful now let's get on with it.

BLINDED 

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this." Seto mumbled as he walked down the hallway to one of the spare rooms.

"I can't believe this is the only place left for me to stay." Joey grumbled as he walked after the tall brunette. In truth Joey was happy that he was at Seto's place. He had actually asked all his other friends if the had space to house him while his Dad was 'visiting' jail but no-one was free. Duke had stuff to do, Yami and Yugi were doing renovations, Tristen already had a big family and there was no way he was going to ask to stay with Bakura, Marik, Ryou and Malik. Still he was glad Seto had said yes when he had asked and pretty much begged. Funnily enough there hadn't been much protest or insults on Seto's behalf when the blonde had come up to him in class and explained the situation.

"You'll stay in here ok Mutt," He said simply, "Oh and my room two doors down and Mokuba's is at the opposite end of the hall up there." He finished pointing in the opposite direction of his room.

"Ok then…thanks Kaiba." Joey said and blushed slightly. He didn't think he'd be sleeping so close to Seto, honestly he thought he'd have a room somewhere near Mokuba or as far away from the brunette as possible. But hey, he wasn't complaining.

"Just don't cause any trouble or I'll kick you out." The taller boy snarled and walked off. The younger boy sighed and opened the door to his room.

"Dude! Awesome!" He grinned happily. The room was twice as big as his room and there was a king size four-poster bed in the middle of the back wall. A mirror stood in the opposite corner and a window as big as the wall was positioned behind the bed. Joey flopped on the bed and grinned as he sank into it. He'd never had such comfort before. Hopefully Seto would start to realize that maybe he wasn't such a bad person…maybe he'd even begin to like him.

"Uh, I can't believe you're still here." Seto groaned as he passed Joey in the hall. Joey winced at his harsh words.

"I didn't get in your way and I haven't cause you any problems. Why do you keep being such an ass!" Joey snapped. This had been going on since he got here and Seto would leave him alone. Mokuba was really happy he had someone to talk to now but Seto just found him annoy. He had left Seto alone and been a good guest but Seto insisted on making his life more miserable than it already was.

"You can't honestly believe I want you here. It was Mokuba's idea, not mine. Maybe you should go with your dad to jail, seems the males in your family belong there." Seto said and suddenly regretted his words. Joey felt his heart rip in half. A few years ago Joey had been caught shoplifting. He needed the stuff so he could sell it for money so that he could eat. But he'd gotten caught and had spent the next two nights in jail until his dad came to get him so he could take him home and beat him senseless for being such a little shit. Seto was about to apologize when Joey walked off.

"Real nice big brother. He's right, you are such an ass." Mokuba said harshly and slammed the door to his room.

"Fuck." Seto mumbled and ran his hand through his hair. He walked up to Joey's door and saw him gathering up what little things he had and stuffing them in his bag. Seto felt guilt stab at him when he saw the tears running down Joey's face.

"J…Wheeler. I-." Seto stuttered and was cut off.

"Whatever Kaiba. Look you honestly don't want me here so I'll leave. I'll go stay on the street while my dad's in jail. You seem to think that's where I belong so I'll go there." Joey shouted and threw his bag over his shoulder. He stormed past Seto who tired to stop him.

"Wait!" Seto said desperately. It was starting to rain outside and he didn't want Joey to leave.

"Fuck off Kaiba! I'm leaving ok! Go back to the way your life used to be and forget about this! That's what you want isn't it!" Joey said as he walked out into the rain. He lept on his motorbike and sped off into the falling rain. Leaving Seto standing by the door looking distressed.

"No, I don't ever want to forget you." Seto whispered into the falling rain and closed the door as the lightening flashed in the sky.

Kidea: There you go! Chapter one! This one's gonna be sad with a happy ending. I'm working hard on all my fanfics and I promise they'll be up soon. The next Fuglefjer, Fangirls, SDRaR (Sex, Drugs, Rock and Roll), Hell Fire Camp, and Worlds. I'm on holidays and I have time so I'm putting my mind to it. Oh yes and I got my first job on the 21/1/06! I start tomorrow!


End file.
